


coming out (of electrical)

by vinndetta



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Is Alive, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Post-Game(s), The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: "I have to tell you something."Blue looks at him. It's hard to tell what he's thinking, but- "Don't tell me you're actually the impostor and you tricked us all."Purple sputters. "N-no, that's not what I was going to say, I---"
Relationships: Blue/Purple (Among Us), Green/Orange (Among Us) (background)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	coming out (of electrical)

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm idk i dont have an explanation

The screen in front of them in Security flashes.

_Zero impostors remain._

Purple can feel the whole group let out a collective sigh at the relief that it's all finally over. Two full days of overwhelming panic and injured bodies of fellow crewmates, and they correctly ejected the two impostors posing as Yellow and Lime. 

All that's left is to finish up the Skeld's ship repairs and hopefully make their way back home.

Home... he didn't think he'd live to make it back home.

-

Yellow had died the first day after Blue had witnessed them stabbing Pink.

The most disconcerting thing was the way Yellow continued to smile when thrown out the airlock. As she drifted away in space, the smile remained, growing wider still.

-

Lime had tried to corner Blue for ratting out their fellow impostor, but Purple had been nearby, throwing a rock to redirect the knife. In the end, the knife hit the wall besides Blue's head, and the two of them reported an emergency and threw Lime out of the airlock.

-

After the announcement of hope and relief, everyone went to bed, hoping to get the ship ready to take off to their destination the next day.

They slept soundly and without fear.

-

"So," White, their captain, starts, "Who's doing what?" 

"I'm done with my tasks," Red says.

Orange chimes in with a, "Me too."

"I have a few tasks left because I was following around Orange," Black mutters.

"I'll join you this time, then!" Orange grins. "To apologize for inconveniencing you and taking you away from your tasks."

White nods. "I'll be back and forth in Security and Admin to finish up submitting files and sending messages to get a reply from Base."

Purple shifts in their seat.

"What about you two?" White immediately notices them.

"Oh boy," Purple laughs a little. "I still have a task to do in Electrical. I avoided it because... well... _Electrical."_

Everyone nods in agreement with understanding. Electrical's a spooky place already, and combined with two impostors on the loose, it was no wonder that Purple, the meek one, had avoided going anywhere near that place.

Blue nods. "I do as well."

White grins. "Then that's settled? Once everyone's done, meet back here?"

Purple nods, and heads off to Electrical.

Behind him, he hears Red going, "So, what, I'll be in the cafeteria alone? Alright, guess I'll play Solitaire," right before "All by Myself" by Celine Dion starts playing in the background.

-

"I can't believe I can still hear it from here," Purple bemoans. "Does Red really have to play that so loud? It's impossible to do this calibrator task with that in the background."

Blue chuckles lowly. "It keeps slipping my mind that you're the newest member of our crew next to Yellow and Lime."

Purple focuses intensely on the panel in front of him. How's he supposed to _respond_ to that? Talking about their dead friends who were impostors in the end... that's an instant mood-killer.

Evidently, Blue figured that wasn't the right thing to say, so it stays quiet for a moment, before--

"You know Red has a Doctorate's Degree in Biology?"

Purple glances over. "Hm?"

Blue continues to pore through the dangerous wires like a professional, despite the fact that one wrong move could cause incredible amounts of electricity to flow through him, killing him almost instantly.

"Red told us this on our last mission, but he never wanted to be a doctor."

Purple listens in silence.

"His parents weren't... the best," Blue says slowly, as if he's trying to figure out the right way to put it. "From what we've heard, he's had a rough time of life."

"Oh..." Purple instantly feels a little bad for getting slightly annoyed at him.

Blue shakes his head. "Don't feel guilty. I just want to explain. He... he's happy. This is one of the best things to happen to him. Here, he's free. He has friends. Nothing back home can reach him."

Purple looks down. "Nothing back there, huh?"

Blue gets up from the wires, moving over to the calibrator. "Nothing," he mutters. He reaches over and completes the calibrator in a matter of seconds.

Purple bites on his lip, looking down.

"I... can I tell you something?"

Blue raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Purple leans on something behind him, trying to soothe his nerves. He takes in a deep breath. "I..."

Suddenly, he hears something.

"You...?" Blue prods, but Purple shakes his head. 

"Shh. Wait..."

The two of them stand there in silence, before... 

There's a muffled, desperate noise coming from behind Purple.

The... _electrical closet?_

Purple and Blue make eye contact for a split second before Purple whips around and frantically moves to unlock the door of the closet.

Two figures are sitting there in tight bonds together in a cramped area. The dim lighting of electrical makes it hard to see much, but Purple notices the tint of yellow and green, and, oh my god---

"Y-yellow?" Purple gasps. "Lime?"

-

Lime and Yellow joined Pink and Green in Medbay, recovering from the recent events that had plagued the Skeld.

"Since when was Green here?" Blue frowned, looking down at their body.

"Since when was the medical area only for people recovering from the impostors?" Green spats back from where they're lying on the bed. "I'm recovering from my cold."

Blue rolled his eyes.

"Influenza, actually," Red, the ever-so-positive medic, chimes in. "It's a bit more serious so we wanted Green to take some time to recover here as well."

Purple nods shakily. "D-do you think Lime and Yellow will be okay?"

Red blinks. "Ahm, it's hard to say? It doesn't seem like they have extensive injuries, but once they wake up and we do some tests, we can see if there's anything else. As of now, it seems as if they're on the way to recovering. Physically, at least."

Blue grimaces. "I can't imagine what effect it has on your psyche, being trapped in a cramped closet for two days."

"Yes," Red frowns, and Purple blinks because, _wow, have I ever seen Red without a smile on his face?_ "Luckily for us, we can get back to base soon, and if need be, the job does come with insurance that can refer them to therapists."

White lets out a ragged sigh. "I'm going to have to file new reports and tell Base that they're both alive and all of us have miraculously survived," she says, letting out a small laugh. "I mean, I'm glad they're alive, but god, imagine the _paperwork."_

Purple gives her a small grin. "Aha... yeah..."

-

Yellow and Lime recover quickly, waking up and telling the crew this crazy story about making out in electrical and being caught by two doppelganger aliens who left them in the closet together.

-

"Purple, wait up!"

Purple whips around to see Blue jogging towards them. They wait until Blue comes to a halt right in front of them.

"Hi, Blue," Purple says softly, giving him a small grin despite the visor covering up his entire face.

Blue grins widely. "I wanted to talk to you after dinner. I'll follow you, alright?"

The two of them begin walking down the corridor from the cafeteria, ending up in Navigation. Looking out the window, it almost feels like the ten crewmates are alone in the giant chasm of space.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" 

"What do _you_ want to talk about?" Blue asks back.

Purple makes a confused noise. "What?"

"Weren't we in the middle of a conversation before?" Blue says with a tilt in their voice, amused at the way Purple shrinks in front of him.

"Ah... right," Purple begins. "I have to tell you something."

Blue looks at him. It's hard to tell what he's thinking, but- "Don't tell me you're actually the impostor and you tricked us all."

Purple sputters. "N-no, that's not what I was going to say, I---" He shakes his head. "It's not related to... um. Impostor stuff. Or even mission-related stuff."

"Oh?" Blue tilts his head to the side.

"Well," Purple starts, nerves building up. "I... you were talking about Red, and how all his problems are back on our own planet. And how he's safe here. And, well, it got me thinking about my own problem... and..."

"And you wanted to tell your secret because you figured this was a safe enough environment to do it in?"

Purple blinks. "... Ah... yes."

Silence.

"So, what is it? Promise I won't tell. Or judge. Unless you're impostor, of course."

Purple giggles softly. "It's _not_ me, you know it."

Blue lets out a small snort.

"... So..." Purple looks away. "I've been struggling with this for a long time. Some regions of our world are okay with it, but some... aren't so nice. It's really all up in the air, so I actually never told anyone."

"Wow," Blue states simply. "Really? You trust me that much?"

Behind the visor, Purple's cheeks flush a few shades darker. "W-well, I have told someone. Two people. My... parents. They..." He trails off.

Blue simply stares at him in silence. "They didn't approve of whatever it was, I'm assuming?"

"No." Purple shook his head. "We... we're estranged. Well, technically they disowned me, I guess."

"They did that to their own child?" Blue's voice gets louder. "Whatever it was, they're either incredibly _dumb_ or you committed grand larceny or something. I mean, you're amazing, cool, talented... how could they ever--"

_"I'm not straight!"_

Blue pauses.

Purple looks down at the ground. _"I'm not straight,"_ he repeats, voice shaky. The words echo through his mind. 

They both stand there in silence for a moment, letting the words sink in. With every passing second, Purple feels more and more that he just wants the floor beneath him to swallow him up to avoid embarrassment. In fact, maybe he should take it back. It's April Fool's somewhere in the universe, so Purple opens his mouth and ---

"So, you like men."

Purple's words get caught in his throat.

"That's what that means, right?" Blue says slowly. "You're gay."

Purple swallows. "Well, yes. I like men. I don't know if I'm _gay_ or not, but I definitely like men, which makes me... _not_ straight."

Blue nods. "I see."

Silence envelops them again.

What kind of a response is that? Purple screams in his head. He's not sure what to do. There's no going back. He just has to pray that Blue isn't some homophobic asshole who will use this as blackmail over him because that would absolutely ruin him, and it doesn't help that he actually likes hi---

Blue mumbles something.

"W-what?"

Blue waits for a moment, and then says, "Me too."

Purple lets those two words sink in, before, "Wait... really?"

Blue nods. "I mean, I'm not gay. Like I've liked girls. I've had girlfriends when I was younger. I've never dated a guy. Or anyone with any other gender identity. But... I have liked people who don't identify as women before."

Purple swallows thickly. "S-so... you're like me."

"I'm exactly like you, Purple. And you know what else?"

Purple suddenly realizes that Blue is somehow a lot closer than he was before. His heart races, thumping wildly against his chest.

"W-what?"

"You know Orange and Green?"

Purple nods.

"They're dating."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, they're both bisexual. Green is nonbinary, too, but I think you caught onto the pronouns _really_ quick without even having to be corrected."

"I... was just going with what everyone said. It'd be weird to, um, assume."

Blue laughs. "I like you already. Yes, they're dating; we just didn't tell the new recruits because we figured it'd be best not to. Sorry about that."

Purple shakes his head. "Don't apologize. It's their business and people's relationships don't need to be broadcasted to everyone they meet."

"Mhm," Blue responds. "And I have another thing to add."

Purple turns towards them.

"You know how I said I like you already?" Blue chuckles. "I lied."

Purple's heart stops for a second.

"I've liked you since the _beginning_. Knowing that you could be interested in me... I decided to confess. Hope this isn't awkward."

Purple looks around. "You like... me?"

"Are you kidding?" Blue lets out a small laugh. "Come on. You're amazing. You don't give yourself enough credit. You saved me from the fake Lime, remember? With that cool trick hitting the knife with the rock? You saved my _life_ , you knight in shining armor. You're... incredible."

Purple's airsuit is way too hot. His cheeks are burning up with the compliments and the flattery and--

"You... really... me... I..."

"So, do you accept my confession, Purple?"

"I-I, uhm...!" Purple stammers. "I just... I can't believe you've liked me back this entire time? You're... Yes. Yes, I accept...!"

Blue lets out a small sigh of relief, reaching out to hold Purple's hand and, oh god, so warm, who knew that holding hands with someone could feel so good, so comfortable, so safe...

"So, boyfriends?" Blue asks with a small tilt in his voice, glancing at Purple.

Purple giggles softly. "... Yeah. _Boyfriends."_


End file.
